Partners In Crime
by 101McFa33y5tucky
Summary: Set 4 years after The Detective's Triplets. Mika, Near and Alexa are now living at Wammy's House with their parent's L and Light but for the children, life is just beginning. Ryunosuke, Mika, Alexa and Near are all becoming detectives in their own special ways nothing can go wrong, right? Well apart from their parents finding out.
1. Chapter 1

"Try and keep up Suke" Alexa shouted to the mint haired boy behind him, the second Lawliet child and her sister's boyfriend were currently running around an high security building trying to follow the instructions from Near to get out the building safely and not get caught by the guards who were currently chasing them.

Earlier that day the triplets and Ryunosuke received word from an anonymous source that some high class firm had hired a detective to locate and eliminate L, this firm is believed to be a front to the local mafia, this also meant that they wanted to get rid of the detective before he does any damage to their gang. So, they all decided to break into the building to learn whether information was correct instead of informing their parents about the situation.

"There are more guards approaching you from the left but there is a staircase which leads down to the exit take that" Near informed them. Alexa quickly grabbed Ryunosuke's arm and dragged him towards the staircase, just as Near had said a large group of guards were marching down the hall, the second their eyes landed on the two unidentified intruders they all broke out into a run.

Alexa darted towards the stairs and jumped down half of them pulling Ryunosuke down with her, the pair ran down the stairs neither letting go of one another's hands. Soon the exit was insight but the glass doors were closing fast, Alexa knew they were not going to make it in time even at the speed they were running. Alexa grabbed her gun from its holder located on her hip and started firing at the glass, it was not bulletproof and it was not long until the glass shattered.

Mika pulled the van in front of the building and Near opened the side door, Alexa and Ryunosuke leaped into the van the door slammed suit behind them, Mika put her foot down on the Acceleration pedal and the van sped off into the darkness of the night. There was a loud CABOOM in the background, the building Alexa and Ryunosuke just escaped from was ignited in flames.

"What the hell happened in there?" Near shouted looking out the back windows watching the flame filled building get smaller.

"Don't ask" Ryunosuke said before flopping on the floor next to Alexa.

"Did you get the information we need" Mika asked.

"Yep, seems like they did hire a detective to hunt down Dad" Alexa informed them before throwing a memory stick at her brother.

"I nearly died for that information so you better be able to retrieve the information" Alexa snapped then proceed to lay her head on Ryunosuke's shoulder before falling asleep.

* * *

The drive home was a slow one because they were trying to avoid the major security cameras to prevent the local mafia coming after them and finding their father but finally they arrived. Ryunosuke woke Alexa up and they attempted to sneak into the house without alerting anyone. IT did not work. Light was stood at the front door his arms on his hips wearing a maternity top with lose shorts. Light was currently 7 months pregnant with a baby boy.

"Where have you four been, I have been worried sick" Light shouted before waddling over and pulling his children into his arms.

"Sorry Mum, we were watching a new movie which came out at the cinema and it ran for longer than we were expecting and since we are not allowed to use our phones in the cinema we were not able you message you, we are sorry for worrying you Mum" Alexa lied.

"It is okay sweetie, just remember to text me before you enter the cinema okay" Light said.

"Yes Mum, we will" Alexa answered before placing a kiss on their mothers cheek then ran up the stairs towards her bedroom followed by her siblings and partner in crime. After they came to Wammy's house Ryunosuke and Alexa finally bonded through the pranks they played on the other residents at the house, the two were officially each other partner in crime and would do everything together which sometime caused Mika to become jealous.

"I have the information" Near said putting the laptop on the small table in the room so everyone could see. The information read:

Name: Kazami Keizo

Birthday: 21st June 1991

Occupation: Detective

Pay: £1,000 each case

"We will prevent this detective from ruining Dad's career" Near said.

"Yeah and without Mum and Dad finding out?" Alexa questioned.

"Of course" Mika said grinning before turning to look at the information which was in front of them thanks to her boyfriend and sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Near read through the rest of the information collected most of it was irrelevant for them since it was all about the jobs the mafia was currently taking apart in but there was some information about the detective mission to destroy L. Apparently Detective Keizo did not have much information from the mafia to go on since L kept his identity a complete secret and made it impossible to locate him but this detective's track record seemed to be about locating the impossible, he had brought down multiple terrorist cells because he had been able to locate the head of the cell with only little amount of information.

"We better go to sleep" Mika said standing up and headed towards the bedroom door, everyone else agreed before saying goodnight before they went to their own rooms.

Alexa was woken up the next day by someone jumping on her, she opened her eyes to see one of the children at Wammy's house who pretty much attached herself to Alexa's hip when they first met luckily, she had finally learnt to keep some distance between her and Alexa.

"Happy Birthday Alex" she shouted.

"Thanks Squirt" Alex answered before ruffling the younger girl hair.

"I got you a present" the girl said holding out a wrapped present out to Alex, Alex took the present and unwrapped the present. It was one of those best friend necklaces, one half was on the squirts neck which read best the other which was wrapped up read friend. Alex picked the necklace up then put in on and hid it behind her pyjama top.

"I love it squirt thank you" Alexa said before hugging the girl in front of her.

"I am glad you like it" the girl said smiling, Alexa stood up and grabbed the squirts hand then headed towards her bedroom door and then went down the stairs where they were greeted by L, Light, Near, Mello, Matt, Watari, Ryunosuke and Mika.

"Happy Birthday Alexa" Light said.

"Thanks Mum, happy birthday siblings" Alexa replied sitting down on the floor with the squirt who climbed into her lap, if anyone told her just over 4 years ago that she would be all right with human contact she would have probably punched that person in the face, so much had changed over the years.

"Presents time" Mika squealed before grabbing the nearest present and read the label, it was for Near. This time every year Mika oversaw giving out the presents but the others two did not mind, Mika found some type of enjoyment in it whilst attempting to guess what it might have been.

"Alexa this is for you and this is for me" Mika said passing Alexa her present before she ripped the wrapping paper from her present. Alexa looked at the label – _To Alex Happy Birthday Love Watari_. Alex carefully took the wrapping paper off to reveal the third book in the House of Secret series.

"Watari I love you" Alex said to the elder man, half hugging him.

"I thought you would like it" Watari answered. L quickly grabbed the book off her, the last time she received a book for her birthday or Christmas, Alex just sat there reading it until she had finished, Alex pouted slightly before moving onto her next present which Mika had thrown at her. This one was from Ryunosuke.

"Wow" Mika said once she opened her present from Ryunosuke, it was a necklace with a silver heart on it with diamonds scattered across the top, Mika had been eyeing this necklace up for over a year but she never had enough money to afford it. Alexa turned back to her present and once it was unwrapped it took both Alexa and the squirt to catch it since it went nearly everywhere. It was 4 albums of BTS – Wings, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever, Dark & Wild and Skool Luv Affair plus Square One by Blackpink and Dreamcatcher albums Nightmare and Nightmare: fall asleep in the mirror.

"Okay, Suke confess what bank did you rob to get all this stuff" Alex said looking over at her friend with a suspicious look.

"No bank, I have been saving up for a long time" Suke said.

"Thank you it is beautiful" Mika said before kissing Suke's cheeks. The triplets carried on unpacking their presents until Alexa's phone went off scaring everyone in the room, Squirt climbed off Alex's lap and she stood up before walking out the room, curiosity got the better of Suke and Mika so they stood up and snuck after her.

"Thank you" Alexa said to the other person on the phone.

"Um... I will not be able to meet up either today or tomorrow but the day after is fine"

"Yeah sure"

"Cool, I will meet you in the usual place"

"Cool see you then"

"Yeah, love you too" Alexa said. Mika looked over at Ryunosuke who too was staring at her in shock, Alexa was seeing someone and they did not know. Suke and Mika dived back into the living room just before Alexa entered a small smile was on her face.

"We will follow her when she goes out to meet him" Ryunosuke whispered into Mika's ear.

"Agreed"


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa dumped the last of the bugs she had taken from her father's surveillance unit, Mika stared at the equipment that her sister and boyfriend had collected.

"We are only following him for the day, not stalking his every move for the rest of the month" Mika said, Ryunosuke and Alexa shot a glance at one another before turning back to what they were originally doing.

"The detective is currently at an internet cafe" Near said as he walked into the room. Alexa gave her brother a nod before shoving all of the equipment into her bag then threw it over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Ryunosuke shouted before grabbing his girlfriend arm and dragging her from the room. Near and Alexa shared a confused look over Suke's sudden excitement due to how terrified he had been planning on breaking into the mafia front building and retrieving the data.

"This must be a walking in the park compared to the other" Alexa said shrugging before walking out of the room, they quickly shouted a goodbye to their parents, Mika climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"Shot gun" Alexa said then jumped into the passenger's seat, once the other two were buckled in, they took off in the direction of the cafe.

* * *

The detective had been sitting at the same booth for over an hour, Near was messing around with some of the toys he had brought along with him, Mika was messing around on her phone with Ryunosuke peering over her shoulder, Alexa had her head on the table, to say the least. They were all bored.

A few minutes passed until Alexa's phone went off BTS Baepsae filled the coffee shop, a couple of customers who were closest to the group shot them a look before turning back to whatever they were doing before. Alexa raised her head from the table and pulled her phone from her pocket before any of the others had a chance to read the name, the phone was pressed against Alexa's ear.

"The number you have reached is not available at this current time due to current boredom which has settled in with the owner please try again later" Alexa said.

"Yes, I am very funny"

"Is there a reason you called?"

"Yus, we are still meeting tomorrow, do you really think that lowly of me to back out... wait don't answer that"

"I'll see you tomorrow, adios loser" Alexa finished off the call re-pocketing her phone then face planting the table once more completely ignoring her siblings and friend looks.

* * *

Light was currently lying on his bed one of his hands on his bump, his mind was currently being plagued with different scenarios. Light would not admit it to anyone but he was slightly concerned about how his children will be like with the baby. When L and Light told them about the baby they all seemed ecstatic in one way or another but recently the triplets had been pulling away from them. Light was worried that the large age gap was going to cause a problem with the triplets bonding with their younger brother or sister.

"Light, you are overthinking something" L said. Light turned his head to face his husband who was sitting beside him.

"It's nothing really" Light replied.

"Well whatever it is, it looked like it bothered you, you know you can talk to me" L told his pregnant husband.

"Trust me it's nothing" Light answered.

"Just know I am here for you" L replied before leaning down and pressing a kiss against his husband forehead.

* * *

The triplets and Ryunosuke walked through the front door after a long boring day of surveying the detective, they now understood why L got other to do the surveillance work for him.

"Welcome home" Light said walking towards his children then pulled each one into a hug.

"Mum, I'm going out tomorrow to meet a friend" Alexa told Light before trudging towards her bedroom. Ryunosuke and Mika shared a look with one another, silently agreeing to follow Alexa tomorrow and learn who she is meeting and why Alexa has been keeping it a secret especially after everything they had been through.


	4. Chapter 4

Mika was up at the crack of dawn, both hers and Ryunosuke's outfits were thrown over two chairs. The plan was to follow Alexa for as long as they could and find out who she was keeping a secret from the rest of the family.

"Ugh, I'm so tired" Suke whispered, pulling off his top to replace it with the one on the chair.

"Aren't you always?" Mika joked as she began to change too.

"Well, if you're like Alex and I you spend most of your time staying up planning pranks and setting them into motion. It's extremely tiring y'know" Suke answered

Mika didn't respond. She sat on her bed after she'd finished changing. Suke was about to question why she was so quiet when they heard a subtle creak of footsteps go past the door and down the stairs. That was their cue.

They waited until they heard the front door open and close and carefully made their way down the stairs and out the door.  
They made it just in time to see Alex take a right turn out of the driveway. As they started to walk down the drive their curiosity of what Alex was really doing perked "I really wonder what Alex isn't telling us, like maybe it's something to do with the investigation. But how could she keep that from all of us when it's so important" Suke spoke quietly "It kind of hurts she's keeping something from us, like she tells me everything. Or at least I thought she did".

Again, Mika didn't say anything back to Ryunosuke. He wanted to question her badly but as they were now a lot closer to Alex he decided it would be best if they didn't speak otherwise they may get caught. Somehow Ryunosuke felt isolated in the dark night. Alex wasn't telling him something, it made him feel disconnected from her. And Mika wasn't even looking at him. It felt strangely like he wasn't even there in that moment.

With his thoughts in the sky, Suke didn't even notice Mika had pulled him to a stop where Alex had slowed her walking. He was about to turn to Mika when they both saw Alex disappear to the left mysteriously. Both Mika and Suke shot a look at one another before jogging over to the alleyway their sister/friend had jumped into, it was empty.

No Alexa insight, Suke started touching the walls in case there was a secret tunnel that the pair was unaware of. Mika was kicking herself over the fact that they allowed so much distance to come between them and Alexa. The pair walked towards the other exit of the alleyway when out of the corner of their eyes - something moved.

Mika spun around but nothing was there, Suke suddenly let out a shriek, when Mika turned around fear had consumed her at the thought of something happening to Ryunosuke. There stood Alexa, her arm was wrapped around Suke's neck, just by looking into her eyes Mika could tell - she was pissed.

"Why are you following me Mika, Suke"


	5. Chapter 5

Suke and Mika stared at Alex, neither of them could think of anything intelligent to say to Alex about why they had decided to follow her.

"Well...?" Alex questioned again

"We wanted to see what you were keeping from us" Suke said finally, Alex let him out of her clutch and he rubbed his neck.

"We're sorry" Mika said looking down "You don't need to tell us everything about your personal life"

"Yeah..." Suke agreed, Mika could tell he was still disappointed Alex hadn't shared this with him though.

"Hey, Alex" A figure said coming up behind her, Mika and Suke were surprised as this figure's arms proceeded to wrap around Alex. "Who are they?".

"Rico, you surprised me, I thought we agreed to meet in the usual place" Alexa said before leaning up and pressing a kiss against the boy now known as Rico's cheek. Mika and Ryunosuke looked over at one another.

'This is my sister right, the same girl who hates public affection' Mika thought to herself.

"We were just heading there but Chase heard your voice whilst Jacon saw you in this alleyway, anyway stop avoiding the questioned who are they" Rico said looking at the pair in front of him suspiciously.

"Oh, not sure they were following me, I jumped into this alleyway to find out what they wanted" Alexa answered giving her boyfriend an innocent look which she had used on their father multiple times to get out of doing paperwork in case she had to help him on (whether he asked for it or not).

"Who the hell are you and why are you following Alexa" the light purple-haired boy said stepping in front of Alexa and Rico, Suke and Mika shared a frightened looked with one another before turning to face Alexa and the others. Alexa took one look at her sister and best friend expressions before she burst out laughing.

"Omgs, your faces" Alexa giggled before walking over and throwing an arm over Mika's shoulders.

"Guys, this is my sister Mika and her boyfriend Ryunosuke" Alexa introduced them.

"Suke, Mika, the brown-haired one in the middle is Rico, my boyfriend. The smiling idiot back there is Akira, the purple-haired idiot who tried to sound threatening is Chase, the small midget is Azzai, that crazy human who is unable to stand still is Jacon and lastly is Juliarh" Alexa introduced but buttered the last name.

"Juliarah but everyone calls me Jewels since as you can tell no one is able to pronounce my name" Jewels said whilst grabbing a hold of Chase's hand and entangling their fingers together.

"It is nice to finally meet you Mika, Ryunosuke, we have heard a lot about you from Alexa" Rico said before shaking Mika's and Suke's hand.

"That's a lie, we only knew about their existence at that was not until 2 months ago when you saw her with them" Jacon shouted.

"I was trying to be nice" Rico replied whilst glaring at the other boy.

"We don't take any offence to it, Alex has always been a secretive person, I mean we did not know about your existence until today" Mika replied smiling.

"If you are trying to tell, I should trust more, you can take that idea and shove it where the sun doesn't shine" Alexa answered glaring at both Rico and Mika.

'That's the Alexa I know' Mika thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we going to our usual place now?" Chase questioned, looking around the group for confirmation.

"Yeah... uh, did you guys wanna come?" Rico said, looking towards Suke and Mika and then back to Alex to check she wouldn't be mad at him asking them to join.

Suke and Mika shared a glance and Ryunoduke answered for the two "Yeah, that'd be cool, if you all don't mind"

"Not at all" Akira smiled happily, "Let's get going then"

They walked for a few more minutes until they reached the back of a shabby, old abandoned parking lot which had four sofas and a couple of chairs set around some burnt twigs. Azzai jogged off and came back with some dry twigs, Jacon got some blankets out of his bag and Jewels fished some snacks out of his bag along with hot canisters full of tea, coffee and hot chocolate.

Once everything was set up Rico took out a lighter to light the fire, it crackled brightly and everyone was sat down huddled. Rico had his arm stretched out over Alex's shoulders and she lay into him, with a blanket tucked around them. Rico kissed her forehead gently. Chase then started to tell the group about a funny incident that had happened to him the other day, everyone was in hysterics when they learned he'd almost got stuck in a wheely bin, he covered his face in shame but Jewels, who was sat next to him, hugged him tightly causing him to reveal his blushing face.

Azzai was bugging Akira to tell the group about the girl he likes, blushing Akira explained about her and the group was cooing at how perfectly the two would go together as a couple. Jacon joked that maybe Rico could teach Akira some flirting skills since he was the only one in their group to have a girlfriend.

"Not the only one" Alexa said pointing over at Mika and Suke who were curled into one another.

"Are you trying to say that just because I am dating your sister that I am romantic and good at flirting" Suke replied looking over at Alexa.

"You bloody well better be bitch, you better be making every day that you are together the most amazing and romantic as you can hoe" Alexa shouted.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but we don't always have time for that" Suke snapped at her, Alexa stood up and walked over to Ryunosuke, her eyes were ice cold. Alexa dived straight at Ryunosuke knocking him off the chair he was sitting on and onto the ground. There was a dash of footsteps behind the pair and they rolled around on the ground pretending to hit one another.

"I hate you Suke" Alexa snapped.

"I hate you too Alexa" Ryunosuke replied whilst the two stared at one another before pulling away from those who were holding them back and ran straight towards one another before pulling one another into a hug.

"I'm sorry Suke, I love you really" Alexa shouted.

"I am sorry too Alex" Suke answered.

"I really wonder about your two sanitises sometimes, I mean you would never believe that Alex once despised his existence once upon a time" Mika said looking over at the grinning pair.

"Really?" Azzai asked "You seem to all get on well"

"Alex used to hate Ryunosuke, so much that she once pummeled him until he couldn't stand up anymore. She would have continued if we didn't stop her, she probably would have killed him as well" Mika told them

They all looked baffled and a tiny bit scared of Alex now, though Rico didn't really seem phased at all. "It wasn't until they finally started bonding over battle wounds that they got along"

"Battle wounds?" Jewels questioned, his motherly instinct kicking in

"Just a few fights" Alex stated while glaring at her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

~Two months later~

"We really haven't collected that much information about this guy" Near sighed going through his papers "The best thing we got is his name: Kazami Keizo and that his rate for each case is £1,000, and that he loves to spend time in the internet café, and we still have no idea where he gets his information from, does he have someone working for him, or does he hack himself"

"Maybe he uses the server at the Internet Café, even though it's public wouldn't that make it easier for him to access information" Mika suggested.

Alex and Suke burst out laughing. Alex clutched her stomach as she talked "No way. If he was using that server everyone would know, it would be super corrupted and no one would use it, there's no possible way, and if there was Near would have found it already" Alex stated as she continued to laugh.

Near stayed quiet looking through the papers, Mika lowered her head slightly. It was just a suggestion, she thought. She knew it probably wasn't right as she wasn't the most techno minded, but at least she suggested something. Mika kept her head lowered as Alex and Suke were whispering to each other causing each other to laugh more.

"Guys! Alex, Near, Suke, Mika. Light wants you downstairs now please" L's voice bellowed up to them. Alex sighed. "Guys! Now please!" L shouted again.

"I guess we'll have to leave the investigation here for tonight" Near said, packing up their stuff, making sure L and Light wouldn't find it.

"We need another meeting to decide what we're actually doing next about all of this" Alex spoke, sighing as she did "So much extra work to create time for another fucking meeting"

"Hey! Alex, no swearing while you're brother's here" Suke joked, referencing to the fact that Near was the youngest. Alex glared at him, causing him to playfully hit her, and her hit back, while Near and Mika continued to clear their stuff up.

"Guys! Downstairs NOW!"

They all trudged downstairs to be met with the sight of Light and several of the children from Wammy's residence. Alex gave her mother a questioning look. Suke nudged her to get her to stop glaring and she nudged him back, they were both trying not to burst out laughing at how irritated Light's face looked.

"You guys look like you need some fresh air, especially you Alex, so why don't the four of you take out these little ones trick or treating" Light announced.

Alexa's head snapped up once those dreaded words left her mother's mouth, they were forcing her to go outside where there were other humans.

"No, you cannot do this to me" Alexa whined staring down at her mother.

"Yes, I can and just did, so you better go and have fun trick or treating with the others" Light demanded, Alex took a quick survey for her surrounding before attempting to make a quick dash towards an exit but unfortunately her soon-to-be-ex-partner in crime stood in front of her and with all the strength he had threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"C'mon Alex it will be fun" Suke said as he walked towards the front of the house completely ignoring his girlfriend who trailed behind them followed by a bunch of children dressed in different home-made Halloween costumes.

Mika watched as her boyfriend carried her sister off, she could feel the jealousy build up as the pair messed around with one another, then the most horrid thought crept into Mika's head. 'What if Ryunosuke prefers being with Alex over her and wants to be in a relationship with Alex but since she was dating Rico, he decided to stick to her side, so he could spend every second with her instead'.

Mika properly looked over at her twin sister and boyfriend, they were both happy in each other's company and would definitely make a cute couple if they decided that they wanted to be in relationship and there was nothing that Mika would be able to do after all Alex was much stronger than Mika and would easily take Mika down if she tried to get in the way, but then again would Alex hurt Mika after all they were sisters. Mika closed her eyes and looked away from the pair. She didn't like this feeling.

'No Alex would never do that, Suke loves me' Mika through in an attempt to convince herself but she did not believe her own words.

Most of the children ran off as soon as they reached one of the streets which were littered with Halloween decorations, Alex watched in amazement as children separated from normal children with lower intelligence mixed easily as they all ran to doors collecting candy from complete strangers.

"Why do parents trust that the strangers who have given their child candy have not poisoned it, if you hated children this would be the perfect way to kill them and not get caught because no one would remember what house their children collected the candy from?" Alex suddenly questioned.

"I worry about you sometimes Alex" a familiar male voice said from behind them, Ryunosuke turned around to find Rico, Chase, Jewels, Azzai, Akira and Jacon. Rico stood at the front of the group whilst Chase stood to his right with an arm wrapped around Jewels' waist, Jacon had jumped on Azzai's back who was struggling to keep his up and Akira stood beside Rico on the left still smiling with a stupidest grin on his face.

"I'd stopped worrying about my thoughts after all my uncle is BB" Alex said but whispered the last part just so Suke could here.

"Any enough about my insanity what's you guys doing out especially Jewels and Chase, isn't it date night for you too" Alex said looking over at the couple.

"We had to change our plans at the last minute" Chase spoke as his hand trailed slower down Jewels' waist.

"You cancelled date night, but you never cancel even if the world was ending, wait nope you just did it quick didn't you" Alex said as she stared at Jewels' limp, the embarrassed blush which appeared on Jewels' face and the proudest grin which appeared on Chase's proved her idea.

"Ryunosuke, Alexa the children are feeling tired, so we are doing to have to take them back" Mika said, gesturing to Near standing beside her.

"Full names?" Alex muttered looking down at Suke as she was still on his shoulder with a confused expression.

"Okay sis, anyway we better go see you soon" Alex said leaning down to kiss Rico's cheek before Suke followed after Mika and the other children.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you putting it on?" Mika called to Suke.

"Yeah" he said back, opening the DVD case and slotting it into the DVD player. He picked up the remote and comfortable fell onto the sofa as he waited for Mika and the TV to load. "Do you really need a blanket?" Suke laughed as Mika walked back in the room with one draped around her small shoulders, engulfing her body.

She plopped onto the sofa next to Suke as she said "Yes, I'm really cold", she pulled some of the blanket over Suke who smiled softly. "You're always cold" he complained, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"That's not my fault" Mika laughed snuggling into his side. He tilted his head down to her smiling at her words as they locked eyes. He went to connect their lips when he heard someone pretending to vomit, repeatedly.

"Ugh, gross" Alex said while pulling a face of disgust, she backed out the room and started to walk up the stairs "WE HAVE A MEETING WITH NEAR NOW SO COME ON" she groaned loudly.

Suke stood up "Oh yea, we should get going then, we can watch this another time" he said motioning to the film title that had now appeared on the screen. Mika reluctantly discarded her blanket on to the sofa and followed Suke upstairs. Sighing that he'd already forgotten the idea of a kiss.

Alex lay on the floor on her back, the profile for the detective was spread around her. Alex had her eyes were closed, the scars which Alex received during her fight with Maki were still present on her legs. A stab of guilt hit Mika's heart as she stared at them, she was the reason that her sister had these scars, Mika was the oldest she should have been the one who confronted Maki but Alexa did she fought the killer and was injured.

"I have received more information involving Detective Kazami Keizo, it has seemed that a couple of hours ago he or an accomplice seemed to attempt to gain access to our servers which he or they failed to , it would seem like they are getting closer to obtain information to the identity of L or any of us" Near informed the others.

"How about we stake out the internet café he likes to spend his time at then following him around to see where he lives or who he is working for" Mika suggested.

"Mika, we already now who he works for Marcus Willaburh, the mafia boss and if we staked out the internet café he would probably be expecting it and lead us into a trap" Alex said as she finally sat up and turned to face everyone, anger built up in Mika's veins as her suggestion was once again knocked to the side.

Mika was about to say something back to why they should do her idea when the door to the room opened and in walked their parents. Everyone's eyes widened in fear of being found of what they have been doing behind their parents back so everyone quickly grabbed a hold of an blankets or pillows which could be used to cover the work from there parents' view and threw it on the table as fast as they were able to.

"Trying out a new look Dad" Mika teased as a blanket landed on top of their father's head, a few giggles escaped Suke's mouth as Alex dived for her phone which was currently charging and took a photo before L was able to remove it from his head.


	9. Chapter 9

"Breathe" Alex said as she walked around Jewels and Chase who were currently making out ferociously for a solid two minutes. Akira, Ryunosuke and Azzai had been throwing the remainders of their food at each other whilst Rico watched his girlfriend with Jacon sulking beside him, earlier Ryunosuke and Jacon had gotten into an argument about who was truly Alexa's partner in crime and when he went to ask Alex to choose between them, she just stayed quiet.

Rico grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her to hold her in place. Alexa shot her boyfriend a death glare before returning her gaze to Chase and Jewels who had finally pulled away from one another.

"You cute when you act angry" Rico teased as he pulled his girlfriend's body closer to his chest, this action slightly pulled her skirt up revealing the scars on her legs, they were slightly faded but still clearly noticeable to anyone who looked.

Jewels stared at the scars in shock, he remembered Mika joking about Alexa having some type of battle wounds from a couple of fights she had apparently got in with either Ryunosuke before they became friends or someone back in Japan where they were originally living but Jewels never considered that they would be something like this, just from where he was sitting he could tell there were deep knife slashes which were obviously around 4 years old.

Alexa had never spoken about being attacked with a knife before but then again Alexa never spoke about anything from her past other than she was born in English down south before moving to Japan for around a year when she was fourteen then moving here but that was about it. Alexa was a complete mystery to them, hell they did not even know her last name.

Jewels pulled completely away from his boyfriend before standing up and heading over towards Alexa, his motherly instincts were in complete control.

"Jewels everything alright" Alexa asked the older boy when he approached her.

"What happened?" Jewels suddenly said which drew everyone's attention to them.

"What do you mean?" Alexa said looking up at Jewels obviously confused.

"Your legs they have scars on them which are obviously around four years old and were made by a knife, what happened?" Jewels explained, Alexa moved quickly to straighten out her skirt and hide the scars from view. Her body was obviously tensed.

"It does not matter, what happened in the past stays there" Alexa said in an attempt to shut down this conversation but Jewels did not want to.

"Alex, you know so much about us but we know hardly know anything about you. Please you can trust us, we are your friends after all, none of us are going to judge you for something which has happened" Jewels begged, he felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around his waist in an attempt to comfort the older boy.

"Listen this is none of your business so stay out of it" Alex snapped, she pushed Rico's arms off her before turning and running off in a random direction.

"I'm sorry but those scars are something that Alex has always found hard talking about, it is not a nice story to here" Ryunosuke said in an attempt to apologise on Alex's behalf before he turned and ran after his best friend.

* * *

Mika sat on her bed which she normally shared with Ryunosuke but recently he had been sleeping in Alexa room, so they could spend more time together, half of his possessions had been moved from their room to Alexa's and it got on Mika's nerves. It made her question what their relationship meant to Ryunosuke, when he spent more time with her own sister then his own girlfriend, it was extremely hard for her to get his attention and most of the time he ignored her when she spoke to him because he was focusing on something 'way more important' then his own relationship.

Her own thoughts which had been haunting her mind and dreams for the last couple of weeks, they were always echoing in her mind.

 _Ryunosuke threw her sister over his shoulder and walked towards the front of the house completely ignoring his girlfriend._

 _'What if Ryunosuke prefers being with Alex over her and wants to be in a relationship with Alex but since she was dating Rico, he decided to stick to her side, so he could spend every second with her instead'._

 _Ryunosuke and Alexa looked happy in each other's company._

 _They would make a cute couple if they decided to start dating._

 _Mika was physically weaker than Alexa._

 _Alexa would be prefect for Ryunosuke._

 _They would be perfect for each other._

 _Alexa and Ryunosuke are perfect for each other._

 _They will be together._

 _Happy._

 _Perfect._

 _Together._

 _Forever._

Mika hated how she was able to picture their life together easier then her own with Ryunosuke.

 _Ryunosuke wrapped his arms around Alexa's waist and started pressing kisses on Alexa's mouth and cheeks, Alex's arms wrapped around Ryunosuke's neck pulling him closer to her._

* * *

 _It gleamed on her finger, the expensive engagement ring. Ryunosuke had recently proposed to his girlfriend and she had accepted. They were getting married and he could not be any happier._

* * *

 _"I Alexa Lawliet, take you Ryunosuke Tanaka, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness" Alexa spoke a large smile was on her face._

 _"I Ryunosuke Tanaka, take you Alexa Lawliet, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness" Ryunosuke said._

 _"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the vicar said to the newly married couple._

* * *

 _Alexa waddled down the hallway, she was currently 8 months pregnant with Ryunosuke and hers first child._

Mika suddenly pulled herself out of her thoughts, tears were streaming down her face. She ripped the necklace from around her neck and threw it at the nearest wall, it was the necklace that Ryunosuke had brought her for her 18th birthday. She watched as the heart broke along with her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Mika woke up the next day, feeling relatively happy. Yesterday she was a bit upset that Suke didn't spend anytime with her as he's been blowing her off a lot. For other a month now he'd made several excuses for things they had planned to do. At first, Mika didn't think much of it, of course, there were times dates would be cancelled and she respects he is his own person, he can do what he wants. But recently she'd been starting to doubt him. They'd hardly seen each other alone in nearly two months, they'd made plans like going to the cinema, just watching a movie at home, going out on a date to a café, just going out in general or cuddling. But they hadn't done anything - at all. A small part of Mika questioned whether he cared, but she reasoned he must, she knew she was worrying too much, she just felt a bit lonely.

Especially since when Suke cancelled or said he couldn't do something it was because he was playing games with Near and his brother, going out with Alex, Rico and his friends, or just going to see Alex because he had promised. She cursed at herself for feeling jealous, it just frustrated her how he always said last minute as well, it was always just as they were about to go out, or just as they were about to do something. Mika couldn't help but feel as if Suke wasn't interested in her anymore, he'd never made up for any of the missed plans, it seemed to her like he didn't want to spend time with her, which broke her heart a little. She'd always been scared he'd lose interest, they had been going out for two years now.  
It made her upset that Suke couldn't even see a problem with cancelling on her all the time, and no one else seemed to notice, but why would they.

But today they planned to go out to watch a movie at the cinema. It was called Illusion and they had both been super excited to see this for ages. There was no way Suke could cancel today, he's wanted to see this for so long Mika convinced herself. They'd planned this a while ago as well, so Suke wouldn't have a reason to plan anything else today would he, when this is planned. Mika chuckled to herself at her thoughts - how ridiculous was she being, she was just over thinking.

She'd had breakfast and then went to see if Suke wanted to head out now to go to a café before the movie started or just go straight there a little later.

"Hey, Suke, did you wanna go out before the movie? Or just go straight there? I don't mind either really" Mika asked him as he came out of his room, his hair dishevelled from sleep.

"Movie?" Suke asked slowly "What movie?" He yawned

Mika's face fell, she already knew he was going to cancel again today "Illusion?" She said seeing if that would jog his memory "The movie, we were gonna see today, that we planned ages ago?" Disappointment laced her voice.  
"Oh, uh, well I promised Alex I'd help with a few things" Suke said completely oblivious to how Mika was feeling.

"Can't you help her when we get back? The film is only two hours" Mika stated, she almost couldn't believe he was cancelling again, how foolish was she.

"No. I promised I'd help her" Suke said flatly "It's just a film, I can watch it anytime"

"Okay" Mika said, her voice was barely audible. It wasn't about the film though, it was about spending time together. He obviously didn't want to. It was clear to Mika now.

Suke had gone downstairs now, to have breakfast. Mika was thinking about what to say to him. She had to talk to him about this, it was making her too unhappy, she felt so distant from him, not how you're suppose to feel in a relationship. She loves him, but she's not sure he loves her back the same way anymore.

"Suke" Mika called as she saw him walking up the stairs "Can we talk?"

Suke sighed loudly before stopping in front of her "I'm going to help Alex now, can't it wait"

"It's important" Mika told him, waiting for his answer

"How important?" Suke sighed annoyed, moving on the balls of his feet to indicate he wanted to leave.

"Just important. But I see you don't want to talk now, you probably won't even want to talk later, not even tomorrow or the day after because you have more important things to do, good for you, but you can't even bare to spare a few minutes of your time" Mika swallowed the lump forming in her throat "I think we should break up"

"What!" Suke raised his voice in surprise but spoke bluntly. He grabbed Mika's wrist, an act out of his heart wanting her to stay.

"I said I think we should break up" Mika repeated, she was trying to hold back the tears threatening to slip.

"Yeah, I know! But why?" Suke breathed confused, he definitely wasn't expecting her to say those words.

"And this is part of the reason why, you don't even know why I'm upset" Mika replied, laughing bitterly at his oblivious nature.

"This isn't because I cancelled the film today is it, because if so that's fucking ridiculous if you want to watch it so badly go by yourself" Suke spat.

"No, It's not just about this time, but also every other time you've cancelled or made some excuse over the past two months. The film doesn't mean anything to me, What I'm actually upset about is that you don't want to spend anytime with me, if you don't want to spend time with me that badly then why didn't you break up with me! Why make me believe every time that I'd get to do something nice with you before you suddenly have made another plan and want to spend time with everyone but me! We haven't done practically anything together, I feel like I don't know you anymore. It feels like you don't want me to know you" Mika released what she'd been thinking, feeling.

"Mika" Suke tried to get her to calm down

She could taste salty tears as she went to speak again "I love you, Ryunosuke. But it doesn't feel like you love me back in the same way, that is whether you love me at all anymore. I can't tell anymore. But we're over. Okay" Mika breathed out, fresh tears wet her face. She pulled away out of Suke's grasp, turning away from him.

"Mika, I-" Suke tried to grab hold of her as she walked away, but she went into the bathroom and locked the door. Suke sighed. He knocked on the door "Mika" There was no response "Mika" He said again, starting to become angry. He knocked on the door again shouting Mika louder. After a few more attempts at trying to get the door open he gave up. She obviously didn't want to talk to him now, so he continued upstairs another level to Alex, where he was originally headed.

About 3 hours later Suke came back down the stairs, he was considering going to talk to Mika but he wasn't sure if she still wanted to be alone.

"Suke?"

Huh?" Suke turned round to see Near there.

"Do you know why the bathroom door is locked? I don't think anyone is in there" Near asked, completely unaware of the argument Mika and him had, had. If it was locked, she still had to be in there, had she really been in there for 3 hours, Suke felt guilty as he went to the door and knocked on it

"Mika" He asked quietly. Okay this was ridiculous, she couldn't just not answer.

"Shall I pick the lock?" Near asked "I was thinking of doing that anyway"

"Sure" Suke replied, he watched Near unlocked the door, only to be left with an empty bathroom.

"Huh, that's weird" Near said. Suke went into the bathroom, seeing the window open he knew Mika climbed out and down the guttering on the building. Why not just come out the bathroom once he'd gone upstairs. It then occurred to Suke that maybe Mika wasn't in the house anymore.

His heartbeat increased as he began to run around the whole house looking for Mika, he ignored the weird stare from Near when he left the bathroom. He couldn't find her anywhere, he'd checked every room. That meant she was out. Suke didn't even question if he should go out looking for her, he was. He was worried. After replaying the fight in his head he realised how upset she really must have been.

Suke had spent two hours how searching around town and places they went to, he'd left Mika hundreds of messages and called her phone but he didn't get any reply. He was seriously worried now, he was walking back to the house, he figured he should tell someone and they could help look, maybe they'd find her quicker that way. Oddly, Ryunosuke felt himself flashingback to when Mika was kidnapped 4 years ago. He was feeling the same guilt and despair as he did then, both times she was missing were his fault - great - he's such a great boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend.

As he walked up the driveway, he saw Alex coming out the house. "Suke!" She called "Where have you been? I couldn't find you or Mika anywhere"

"I've been looking for Mika" He confessed looking down, not wanting to see Alexa's angry expression.

"What do you mean looking for her?" Alex demanded

"We had a fight, earlier, about 5 hours ago, before we hung out and uh, we, well she broke up with me, and I don't know where she is, I'm really worried, I've looked everywhere, Alex, I-"

"Right, we're going to look for her now, and if we don't find her I will kill you Ryunosuke, there's no reason for me not beat you up now" Alex scowled, she scared Suke. A lot. Especially because she was a lot stronger now than the last time she beat him up.

Suke and Alex split up, covering some places Suke had already been to see if she had gone there and covered more of the city.

4 hours later Suke was on the phone with Alex "No I haven't found her, where the heck could she be!" Alex screamed down the phone to Suke.

"We haven't checked the west side, have we? By the train station, I'm closer, I'll go there, you look around the park again"

"Fine" Alex answered "If we don't find her in another hour I'm telling Near, Mum and Dad and calling the police" She then hung up.

Suke pocketed his phone, turning the corner to head towards the train station, the street was empty. He didn't expect to see a small figure sitting against the wall with their knees curled up to them, staring the opposite way of the entrance to the alleyway when he looked down it, glancing to his left. He immediately stopped. His heart pounded in his chest and he took careful steps down the alley towards the figure. It was Mika.

"Go away, Ryunosuke" She said not even turning her head in his direction. Suke stayed silent. He carefully sat down against the wall, next to her, she still had her head facing the other direction.

"I'm sorry" Suke spoke. "Mika, I- I'm so sorry. I've been such a jerk and asshole and you were right, You feel like you don't know me, I feel like I don't know you because I've been pushing you away. I don't know why. I don't have an excuse for that." This is when the tears started to escape Suke's eyes. "I've been so selfish, I guess, in a way I was trying to spend more time with your sister to get one her good side, but then I wasn't spending anytime with you. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being an idiot and pushing you away and making you upset. I hate seeing you upset, it breaks my heart, but I didn't want my heart to break, so I didn't notice. You've put yourself out for me so much, and I haven't returned that, I haven't made things up to you. I never meant to take our relationship for granted, but I have been. I'm sorry".

Suke wasn't sure what else to say, there were thousands of thoughts in his mind, but not a coherent one he felt he could speak. Instead, he waited to see if Mika would answer back. As he looked at her, he noticed her occasional shiver and took off his jacket, placing it over her shoulders as carefully as he could.

"I'm sorry, Suke" Mika answered, putting her arms through Suke's jacket so she was wearing it properly. "I overreacted. You're allowed to do what you want, when you want and hang out with who you want, I shouldn't be jealous. I've been really silly and childish and I'm sorry. I've made a problem out of nothing. I'm the selfish one" She kept her face pointed the other way still, afraid to look at him. By now, as forecasted it had started raining.

"Mika" Suke said in disbelief, he placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it and turned her to face him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Please don't apologise. You haven't been childish or silly at all, and you didn't overreact, I've been so oblivous and stupid and selfish and all you did was react how anybody would. I've been a jerk, I created the problem, I blew you off for nearly everything, I'm suprised thinking about it now that you didn't say anything before, how rude I've been. I feel horrible, for everything and I hope you can forgive me. Because I love you, Mika, I really do" He stared at her tear stained cheeks and felt his heart tug.

"I love you too, Suke" Mika smiled up at him. Suke felt his heart skip a beat and connected his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle but soon became more passionate as it continued. When they pulled apart they were in love all over again. Mika wrapped her arms around Suke, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. Suke wrapped his arms around her and they sat like this for a while.

"Fuck" Suke muttered

"What?" Mika asked lifting her head off him.

"I forgot to text Alex to tell her I'd found you" He said facepalming, quickly he got out his phone and typed fast before the rain soaked his phone.

"Alex?" Mika asked

"I got her to help look with me, we couldn't find you for ages! I was worried" Suke said defensively

"Sorry" Mika smiled at how protective he'd gotten.

"We should probably get out the rain before we both catch colds" He said standing up, and helping Mika up. He held her hand tightly as they began to walk. He suddenly had an idea "Shall we stop at a cafe for a hot drink?" He asked her seeing the sign for one down the end of the road they'd turned into.

"Sure" Mika smiled, she squeezed Suke's hand causing him to smile. "Y'know the last time we were on our way together to a cafe alone, at night was when I was kidnapped" Mika said thinking back

"Yeah, but this time you won't let go of my hand, will you?" Suke asked playfully, squeezing her hand.  
Mika laughed "No. I won't" She said brushing her arm into Suke's in a playful action.

They had got in the cafe, sat down and ordered "Well at least we actually got to the cafe this time" Suke joked  
Mika shot him a glare but broke out into a smile at seeing his gummy one. They were happy when their drinks arrived because they were freezing.

"Hey, isn't that the detective over there?" Mika questioned while they were in mid conversation. Suke immediately turned around at the thought of the detective being there. "Don't be so obvious!" Mika said

Suke turned back around after spotting him "I'm sure he hasn't seen us, heck he probably doesn't even know what we look like"

"I'm sure he knows what you look like thanks to your mint hair" Mika pointed out, laughing.

"I thought you liked it" Suke said with a frown, pretending to be hurt.

"I love it" Mika smiled back to him causing him to smile. The detective watched as the pair gulp down their drinks, he looked back down at his files. According to one of his contacts 4 years ago a boy with a similar appearance disappeared from Japan after his adoptive parents were arrested for neglect, around the same time at his school students were being murdered by an ex-teacher Maki Himura, the killer was discovered by L and soon after Ryunosuke Tanaka and his brother Tarou vanished to then suddenly reappear in England.

Another one of the detective's sources had speculated that L's main headquarters were somewhere in England,  
Ryunosuke sudden appearance at both England and at the mafia main building cannot be a coincidence. Ryunosuke and that girl must be working for L and they were sent to gather information for him so they can shut down his employer's business.

Mika and Ryunosuke stood up from their table and headed towards the door when Suke's phone went off. It was Alexa.

"Hey, I have found her" was the first thing Suke said once he answered the call.

"That's good, you heading back now" Alexa replied.

"Yeah, can you try and distract your parents, don't want them learning about the argument because I will be six feet under before I can say sorry" Ryunosuke said

"I have already told them that you guys when out on a date, so you should be safe for now" Alexa told him

"Thanks, Alexa" Suke answered.

"Welcome" the line went dead signalling that Alexa had hung up. Ryunosuke grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hand, both were completely unaware that they were being followed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Willaburth, I have located L's residence. I followed that lead, Ryunosuke Tanaka and a young woman who I believe is working for L and Light back to their house." The detective spoke.

"Good work detective, if this goes to plan then I might even pay you more" Marcus Willaburth spoke across the table from him, beginning to laugh. The detective sat in front of the laughing man, laughing with him to break the awkwardness. Marcus finally stopped, "You know I'm joking right" he said seriously "But I am very happy with the evidence you have collected, knowing their location is absolutely crucial but this girl that Mr. Tanaka was with is weird, do you have any pictures, can you describe her?" Marcus voiced, his expression had a mischievous glint to it.

"She was average height, slim with Brown hair and brown eyes, she and Ryunosuke were also holding hands..." the Detective trailed off.

"Ah interesting, seems Mr. Tanaka is dating one of the triplets"

"The triplets? L and Light's? I presume that one of your associates was able to unencrypt the file I found then" the detective spoke.

"Yes" Marcus said "We have profiles of the triplets by the description you gave me it seems that the one you saw was Mika with Ryunosuke". Marcus sighed, "I saw my son with a girl the other day, she is also one of the triplets, Alexa - I believe they are dating much to my dismay, but then I thought maybe I could use this to my advantage, so we are commencing stage 4 today. Followed by stage 5 shortly and if you can gather anymore intel on Ryunosuke and Mika that would great perfect".

"Stage 4... that means..."

"Yes, once we have someone hostage we can gain higher ground over L and Light, then stage 5, where we can push them out their home, they'll come straight to us, desperate to regain their daughter" Marcus concluded.

"Alright, I'll see what else I can gather, I will go stalk their home and I'll give the details to your team so they know where they are going for stage 5, sir"

"Thank you, Kazami".

* * *

Alexa and Rico walked hand in hand, they had just exited the cinema after seeing a movie which they had been externally excited to see but it turned out to be a complete bore.

The couple headed towards an empty park and sat down on the swings enjoying each others company, it was quite sunny for it being early November but the air was still quite cold.

Alexa kept glancing over at Rico, a pleasant smile was present on his face but Alex could not shake off that someone was watching them and that something was going to happen but as the second faded into minutes the only sound which broke the silence was the quiet rustle of the few leaves left on the trees but it did not prevent the paranoid feeling from going away.

It all happened so fast, a large group of men stormed from the bushes and shot darts filled with strong sedative at the couple. Rico went down first, Alexa attempted to dodge the men but it was not long until the sedative took affect and she too collapsed, her phone fell out her hand as she had attempted to dial the first number in her contacts.

"Alex, what's up" Mika said but got no reply.

"Alex"

"Alexa" but she still got no reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone froze as they watched the footage of Alexa and Rico's kidnappings, they saw Rico falling to the ground with a dart sticking out of his neck which could only contain some type of strong sedative to make someone around 5′ 10 to collapse so quickly. Alexa was able to fight the sedative slightly as she tried to move away from those who wish to capture them and call for help but soon Alexa to fell unconscious. Their bodies were carefully carried towards a small black SUV which had no license plate and drove off.

Mika started shaking memories of being kidnapped herself started to resurface.

 _They were about to cross at traffic lights when Mika noticed Ryunosuke looking around as if he was searching for someone. The cars stopped and Ryunosuke grabbed Mika's hand and they crossed over the road. He sent her a warm smile as they continued walking to the café._

 _Mika became slightly suspicious as Ryunosuke started to look around again, his hand becoming tenser in hers. "Ryunosuke? Is everything alright?" she asked_

 _He looked at her with a small smile "Yeah, uh fine, just don't let go of my hand" he replied._

 _"What's wrong? Is someone following us? please tell me. Is it Alexa?" Mika questioned now slightly afraid, weirdly she felt comforted around Ryunosuke though._

 _"No- uh, everything's fine, trust me" he pleaded wanting to get to the café and then explain._

 _Mika pulled Ryunosuke to a halt and moved her hand out of his "Please just tell me" she asked again._

 _Mika felt a hand go across her mouth and dragged her into the dark alleyway behind her, she watched as Ryunosuke kept walking and talking without realising that she was not with him. Mika screamed out to him with it was muffled by the hand, she heard an laugh from behind her before everything went dark._

 _Pain. Mika's eyes wearily opened as her cheek was slapped another time, a fresh set of tears washing over her blood-soaked face. She felt pain. A physical one right in front of her, the woman who had taken her hostage. Then there was emotional pain, this person had taken Mei's life. Mika couldn't help but cry every time she thought that. She couldn't help but cry when thinking of Ryunosuke, she tried to tell herself there was a reason for it but all she could do was wonder why and how he was connected, how he betrayed all their friends and was responsible for Mei's death as well, she gently traced her bruised thumb over the side of the half-torn jacket he'd given her not that long ago. Mika couldn't help crying when she thought of her family. She was certain they knew by now as the murderer had taken a photo after she'd been beaten to a pulp._

 _Mika felt sorry for her family, in this situation it was likely she would die here, and if not here be killed by the murderer anyway, she herself was terrified at the thought thinking of all the things she might be able to do that could so easily be taken away, but her mind kept going to Alex and Near, Misa, Light, L, Matt, Mello and Watari. she couldn't even begin to imagine how distraught Alex, Near, Light and L must be right now let alone if she died but she had no control now. She was powerless, careless and she cursed herself for having a liking towards Ryunosuke. It was moments like these she wondered why she wasn't shyer and more reserved like Alex and Near and then she might not be in this situation. She wanted to blame Ryunosuke but she couldn't, her heart wouldn't let her, she knew it was stupid but the only person she could blame now was the killer, and herself._

 _Mika's body tensed as she heard dreaded loud footsteps approaching. "Don't even think about trying anything" the woman menaced as she untied Mika's legs and hands, making her stand up Mika cried out from her injuries._

 _"Shut the fuck up" the woman commanded before tying her hands and arms again and leading her through the abandoned building._

 _Mika was shoved along, biting her lip to suppress the pain coursing through her. A metal door opened to reveal a small room with a tired looking boy tied up in the corner fast asleep._

 _"Sit down" the woman said, and Mika sat, afraid if she didn't and what the consequences would be. The woman tied up her feet and shut the door locking it._

Mika was snapped out of her thought by a blood-curling scream, she watched as her mother collapsed onto the nearest sofa, a hand pressed against his stomach and there was a puddle of water on the ground, where he had been standing. L rushed over to his husband as he screamed once more. Light had gone into labour.

They rushed Light into their temporary surgery that they had made up when Light fell pregnant again, so they would be able to perform a caesarean section when he went into labour. Light was placed onto the operating table with L at his side holding his hand and whispering words of comfort into his ear. Watari had taken a quick surgeon qualification during Light's pregnancy so he would be able to perform the caesarean section correctly.

Watari administered Light with an epidural anaesthesia and waited until the bottom half of Light's body went numb before he could continue. He placed a shield on Light's chest to prevent him from seeing his stomach being cut open, then Watari started the procedure. Mika stood outside the surgery door wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms with Near beside them waiting to see whether their mother makes it through the caesarean section, it had always been a dark through in the back of her mind whether her mother would make it through this pregnancy after all when he had the triplets it had put a huge amount of stain on his body.

The door opened, and their father stepped out with a small baby in his arms, a large smile was present on his face.

"Everyone this is your little brother, Arin Lawliet" L said as he gently placed his son into his daughter's arms.

"Is mum all right" Mika asked.

"Your mother is absolutely fine, he is just tired right now" L replied before excusing himself. L walked towards his office, Matt and Mello's contact already pulled up on his phone.

"Matt" Matt spoke when he picked up.

"It's L"

"L, is there anything you need" Matt asked.

"Alexa has been kidnapped, I need you and Mello to come to England now" L ordered.

"On our way" Matt replied before hanging up. L scrolling up to the next contact which he was slightly dreading of calling – Beyond Birthday. His younger brother.

"Lawlipop" BB said when he picked up, sarcasm filled his voice.

"Alexa has been kidnapped, I need our help" L spoke not up to deal with BB's attitude.

"I'm coming" BB's tone changed to a serious one when he spoke after all he and Alexa were quite close and he hated if anything happened to her.

* * *

Mika gently placed her baby brother into his coat beside her parents' bed before she collapsed to the ground shaking, tears were streaming down her face.

"It's my fault, if I never ran off then Alex would not have had to search for me, then maybe she would have not been found by the mafia and taken, this is all my fault" Mika muttered.

"And I never was able to apologise for what I said about her, what if she dies and I would never be able to apologise, this is all my fault" Mika added.


	13. Chapter 13

Alexa gently opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She could just make out a figure hovering above her, their mouth was opening and closing but Alexa was unable to hear anything that they were saying to her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes in hope that they would focus properly.

"Alexa" the figure said.

"Rico" Alexa muttered opening her eyes which were now in focus, she was sat on a king size bed with Rico beside her. The walls were painted with a cream colour whilst the carpet was a light brown colour, there was a table in the far corner with a couple of chairs surrounding it and a chest of dress to the side of it, the bed way the only other piece of furniture in the room.

"Did Mika wish really hard for me to leave Ryunosuke alone" Alexa muttered completely ignoring Rico when he started asking her whether she was all right and if she was hurt anyway.

"Alex, please answer me, are you all right did they hurt you anywhere" Rico asked clear worry was present in his voice but Alexa ignored him once more and started to investigate the room they were being held hostage in.

"This is different to Mika's kidnapping meaning whoever had taken us wants us alive and healthy" Alexa carried on with her deductions.

"Mika's kidnapping, your sister was kidnapped, what happened, were you hurt when it happened, was that when you got those scars on your legs?" Rico questioned but before Alexa was able to reply to him or carry on with her investigation, the locked door opened, and five individuals walked in.

"Chase, Azzai, Jacon, Jewels, Akira, what is going on?" Rico questioned shooting them a questioning look, he did not want Alexa to find out who he really was, who his father was but yet here he was trapped in one of his father's guest rooms with his girlfriend and no way of avoiding the confrontation which was yet to come.

"The boss called us in" Chase spoke his arm wrapped around Jewels waist, the latter shot Alexa a sympathetic look.

"Alex, please whatever he asked just answer him and he will not harm you" Jewels pleaded.

"Juliarah, Jewels, you want me to give up information about my own family to a mafia boss then you do not know me as well as I thought you did, I will never give up any information on people I cared about, it is the reason why my parents, brother and sister never found out about you, Mika, Suke and Near do not know that you all work for the same mafia boss who is trying to bring my father down" Alexa said.

"You knew"

"Of course, I knew but I do not form my own opinions on people just for what they are involved with, I am always able to see the person behind it" Alexa replied.

"You stayed with me even though you knew who my father really was and that this was the life I was doing to live in whether I want to or not" Rico said his eyes were wide as he stared at his girlfriend in shock, he could not get it through his head that someone actually loved him and wanted to be with him even though he was the son of a mafia boss and had forced his own friends to join this life in a way of protecting them from his father.

"Nah, I'm actually a hologram" Alexa joked causing the others to started laughing but the normal and pleasant atmosphere that they were used to with each other was soon broken when the bedroom door opened once more, and a middle-aged man stepped inside, he had short spiky black hair with a tanned complexion and his eyes were brown, yet they seem to be black, he wore a three-piece suit and had a gun strap to his side.

This was Marcus Willaburth, Rico's father.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alexa, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Marcus Willaburth, Rico's father" Marcus introduced himself, he watched as Rico tensed in his presences.

"I may be new to this whole dating scene but you do not kidnap your son's girlfriend if you wanted to meet them" Alexa replied.

"Well you are a special individual indeed, I was not sure whether my son would introduce us" Marcus stated.

"I would not be surprised if he did not, with your track record, those you come and visit you they hardly leave again" Alexa said.

"So, you know who I am" Marcus answered, his eyes gleamed at the girl in front of him, he could definitely see how she was the daughter of the world's greatest detective but there was something else there, possibly from her mother – Light, Marcus could see her calculating every step he took and analysed the words he spoke, this girl was beyond super intelligence.

"As you know about me"

"When it was rumoured that the worlds greatest detective had a child, no one believed it but yet here you are"

"Ask what you wish to ask, this ideal chit chat is quite boring" Alexa spoke.

"Of course, I wish for L to be eliminated and you are my bargaining chip but if you think about it, this could be your great escape from the pressures of being the best sister, best friend, best daughter and the best detective, if you help me get rid of L then I will help you become the world greatest detective with the condition that you help me than come after my organisation" Marcus explained.

"I would protect my family from those who want to do them harm" Alexa spoke before getting into a fighting position, her eyes were trained on the opponent in front of her. Marcus quickly lunged at Alexa in hope to catch her off guard but she quickly dodged out the way and retaliated by kicking him in the back making him crash head first into the wall.

Marcus reached for his gun and pointed it at her in hope that she would stop her attack but he saw the mischievous look in her eyes when he studied her earlier, she was not going to go down without a fight.

Marcus aimed his gun and fired, the bullet hit Alexa in the stomach but it did not stop her from coming at him, she knocked the gun out of his hands, her eyes were emotionless, a technique she had learnt from her parents. Alexa broke out into a run; her top was stained in blood but that did not stop her from luging at him wrapping her legs around his neck before pulling him to the floor.

Alexa grabbed the gun and shot at both his legs to prevent him from standing up, she then threw the gun to the other side of the room.

Marcus lay on the ground, a girl had defeated him and not any girl, L's daughter. Marcus snapped his head to face the other six in the room who had yet to do anything, all of their eyes were focused on the bullet wound, tears were streaming down Rico, Azzai and Jewels' faces, Chase and Akira looked like they could not understand the events that had just happened whilst Jacon wore his normal blank expression to prevent anyone from reading what he really was feeling. They had all taken an oath that they would willingly serve his mafia for the rest of their lives and, yet they had not done anything to stop her from kicking his ass, they were more worried about a girl being shot then helping him with his goal to destroy L.

"I order you to attack her" he shouted at the boys whilst pointing at Alexa who got into a fight stance obviously she was prepared to fight those she was close with to protect her family even though she was seriously injured.

"No" Akira said before walking over Alexa and stood beside her, Marcus watched as Chase and Jewels looked at each other before they entangled their fingers together and moved to stand by Alexa as well, they were followed by Jacon and Azzai.

"Rico, my only son, do not defied me" Marcus said looking directly at his child.

"Like Alexa has said, I would protect my family from those who want to do them harm, I have no family left, you might be my biological father, but you are no father, my true family are my friends who had stood beside me and my girlfriend who will love me no matter who I am" Rico spoke before he too joined Alexa's side.

"What was the saying, keep your friends close but your enemies closer, well it might not fit in this type of situation but who cares" Alexa muttered as she took a step towards him.

"Cura ad mortem dare operam (Care to give death a try)" Alexa whispered into Marcus' ear before she pushed his wounded body into the nearest wall, he watched as his son wrapped an arm around Alexa's waist as they walked towards the door with the others following, Marcus tried to reach for his phone to call the guards in hope to intercept them but he was took weak and the darkness soon claimed him but not before sending one text to the detective.

 **MW:** Start stage 5


	15. Chapter 15

Alexa had her arms wrapped around Rico and Akira's necks as they walked towards Wammy's house, there were a number of cards outside which Alex recognised immediately. Alexa dropped her arm from Akira's neck and fished the house key out of her pocket before carefully walking through the doorway with her arm still wrapped around Rico's neck.

The whole hallway was littler with any and all types of weapons that the world's greatest detective and his associates could get their hands on. Azzai shot Alexa a questioning look as they walked deeper into the house, following the sounds of people's voices which led to L's office. Alexa gently pushed open the doors everyone inside bar Light was dressed in some type of combat clothing whilst the number of weapons seemed to double.

"It is official, we are preparing for world war 3" Alexa said drawing the rooms occupants' attention.

"Alexa" Light shouted running over to his daughter and encasing her in a hug.

"Hi mum" Alexa replied returning the hug a little awkwardly, L, Mika and Suke were not that far behind Light but neither trained or training detective seemed to notice Alex's wound much to her delight.

After a long session of hugging, her family and friend finally moved away from her to give her some breathing room just as they did, a young man with black hair and shadows under his eyes walked into the room, he wears long-sleeved white shirt and faded jeans whilst being quite thin and fairly tall. He walked hunched over into the room, his panda eyes were instantly drawn to the seven new individual.

"Uncle BB" Alexa shouted before she moved towards her uncle and gave him a hug.

"There is my favourite niece" BB said returning the hug, he noticed that the complexions of the six boys seemed to pale at the mention of his name which all but pleased the older man.

"I don't get why we try to save your asses whenever you get kidnapped since you escape all by yourself" Mello spoke from where he was lent on the wall.

"Aww, I missed you too marshmellow" Alexa teased as she stepped in Mello's direction.

"Do not touc… you're bleeding" Mello said as his eyes trailed to examine the younger girl.

"Yeah, I got shot" and that was when all hell broke loose, Watari had ran off to get the medical kit from the make-shift surgery whilst Light and L tried to examine the wound.

"Why did you not say that you were injured?" Light asked as he stoked his daughter's hair like he use to do when she was little.

"Because I did not want to worry you" Alexa replied as Watari tended to her wound before she added "you were really careful around me after the fight between Maki and I back in Japan that I did not want something similar to happen after this, I don't like it when you treat me like I'm something fragile when I get serious injured".

"Alexa could you tell us what happened please, Mika and Ryunosuke has filled us in about the detective working for the mafia and trying to bring us down, what else?" L asked his daughter.

"Well, the man in charge of the mafia is called Marcus Willaburth, he is Rico's father. He wanted to use me as leverage so that you would come out and face him then he would be able to eliminate the world's greatest detective, he thought that I would chose being with Rico over my own family and tried to bribe me into helping him, when I refused he attacked me and I ended up getting shot before I used his own gun on him then rendered him unconscious, so he is either dead or serious wounded, Rico, Azzai, Akira, Chase and Jewels were working for him but none of them wanted to be there so when they saw a way out of this life they helped me get out the building and back here before anyone noticed" Alexa explained.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter and bring her back home" Light said to the six boys.

"We wish no harm on her or anyone that she is close with, I think I can speak on everyone's behalf but we did not want to be there but we only did so to protect our families" Jewels said.

"Jewels, you cannot wish any harm on a fly or spider, so you are never going to wish any harm on a human" Alexa teased causing Jewels to hide his face in his boyfriend's chest. Alexa smiled at the cute couple before turning to face her brother Near.

"You are getting kidnapped next" Alexa said to her brother and received a light slap on her head from Light.

"No one is getting kidnapped anymore" Light said glaring at his children, husband and Ryunosuke.

"We are not going to be able to keep that promise mum" Mika joked but there was a slightly bit of seriousness behind her statement. Light was about to say something when Alexa suddenly shot up, her hand reached towards the closest gun.

"Do you hear that?" Alex said.

"Hear what?" Rico asked his girlfriend.

"Footsteps, heading in this direction" Alex muttered as she carried on listening, the were about a dozen of them, wearing some sort of heavy boots which she was able to hear easily.

"Get down" Alex shouted rolling off the sofa pulling her parents down with her. Everyone had just gotten down when the group of men opened fire.


	16. Chapter 16

Near pushed everyone into the secret passageway which he had found not long ago before closing the door on them, he had to protect his family over his own safety. He could hear someone bang on the other side of the passageway trying to force it open but it was no good, this passageway could only be opened in one way.

The mafia thugs stormed into the room, all their guns were aimed at Near. He took a deep breath before they opened fire.

Everyone walked in silence down the passageway they had been pushed into, they had heard the gunshots and a body fall to the ground but no one dared to voice the thought that Near was dead.

Everyone was covered in scratches from pieces of metal, wood or glass which had broken when a bullet had come into contact with it. The only people who could have deemed as being seriously injured was Alex's bullet wound from before and Mello who had unfortunately been shot in his ass but even the royal pain in his royal ass was staying quiet as he was being carried by his boyfriend, Matt.

"the royal pain in the ass has a pain in his royal ass" Alexa teased trying to lighten the mood, she received some weak laughs but that was it. Alexa studied everyone, Mika silently sobbed into Ryunosuke's arms whilst Light clung to his baby as if he would disappear if he held him any looser.

The passageway finally came to an end at the back of the house, there was a large room, filled with supplies and various ornaments. There was also a way up to the ground, the vans which the mafia thugs arrived in were departing after a successful assignment.

Alexa took one look at the others, when she was certain that no one would notice, she quickly but quietly snuck away from everyone else and headed back towards the house in search for any evidence that Near would still be alive and she would not stop until she had an answer.

"Right" L spoke "We need a plan, and fast" L kept his eyes from meeting anyone as he did not want to see their faces or even think what could have happened to Near.

"Is it really the time to be coming up with a plan now?" Suke questioned, wondering how L could seem so emotionless even though he knew that wasn't really the case.

"Yes. We are taking down that headquarter now, okay, now suggest some ideas" L commanded, his eyes glinted with some darkness.

"Like what?" Suke fired back "All the weaponry is inside the house that we are out of"

"We can find a way! There's some stuff in here, and we can go back out there and reclaim it" L shouted, it was as if all his anger was fuelled into this one idea.

"What? and risk losing someone else!" Suke defended, his arms were still wrapped protectively around Mika, she squeezed his hand to try to stop him from causing an argument.

Suddenly lots of voices were shouting in disagreement.

"Guys..."

"Guys! GUYS!" Mika shouted, catching everyone's attention "Where's Alex?"

Everyone's hearts stopped as they glanced around the room.

"I'll look for her. okay. you all stay here and come up with a fucking plan alright" Rico said as he began marching down the tunnel they had emerged from earlier.

BB, Mello and the six boys had started conversing ideas with L, while Watari checked Light and Arin were okay.

"They'll be okay" Suke whispered to Mika when she glanced down the corridor Rico disappeared down.

"ALEX!" Rico shouted he picked up his pace, running down the tunnel. She was injured, she can't have gotten far he thought.

He suddenly quickened his pace more, seeing a figure using all their might to get to the end of the tunnel. He grabbed her arm to stop her from moving. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I need to know if Near is okay" She stated blankly "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Fine. Just wait a second, okay. Alex, I'm so sorry all this is happening" Rico said his head slightly bowed.

"I forgive you, I could not tell that your father was going to kidnap us, shoot me then attack Wammy's, I guess I owe you an explanation about my past" Alexa said before she was immersed in her past.

 _Light called Misa up to start packing clothes for all of them and told her the situation whilst he went to pull his children out of school for the rest of the month, the school were irritated with Light pulling his children out because their education mattered and could not get their heads around that these children were able to do university exams so missing a few months of school really was not going to matter especially when there was a killer on the loose._

 _Light booted his children into the car whilst shoving their school bags into the boot before climbing into the car and started the engine. On the way, home Light explained to his children about the case and the possible run in with their biological father that might happen. When they arrived home, Misa was nearly finished with the packing and asked the children to grab whatever was valuable to them. Near grabbed his favourite toys, Mika grabbed her favourite movies and Alexa grabbed her father's pistol before being ordered to put it in the safe and grab something useful which turned out to be some books as well as a notepad._

 _Misa rounded them back into the car before setting off towards the Teignmouth bridge which was the only way to Teignmouth then on to Exeter. Exeter is a large city with plenty of carparks but hardly any spaces after driving through the fourth one space became available which cause Light and another driver to fight for it – one slightly dented car later Light won. The children climbed out the car then proceeded to not help with getting the suitcases out from the boot._

 _The Exeter Airport was located to the east of the city centre and was a half an hour walk away from the car park the Yagami's had parked in. The walk was filled with both Mika and Alexa complaining and Near holding onto his mother's hand for dear life because of the huge amount of people._

* * *

 _Misa stood out first, she was dragging Alexa by the wrist towards the building, Light felt L stick his head out as well._

 _"Ryuzaki long time no see" Misa shouted whilst waving over causing L to groan. Misa was the last person he wanted to see after being reunited with Light. L looked at the girl who was being dragged by Misa, she was 14, paled skin with black hair and caramel brown eyes. She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless top with a sleeveless leather jacket and black skinny jeans._

 _"Ryuzaki I want you to meet Alexa" Light introduced_

 _"Ryuzaki huh," Alexa said looking up at her biological father._

* * *

 _Alexa and Near always found school quite boring because of their higher intelligence but Mika loved it, she loved the thrill of meeting new friends and learning something that she never knew before. Mika was the wild child out of the three, she loved going out and hanging with all her friends you could says she would be classed as one of the popular kids where her twins Alex and Near were the complete opposite to her, the both despised communicating with people who were below average intelligence which made them the outcasts of the school and the ones which would be targeted by bullies._

 _Today was going to be their first day at their mother's old school, Mika was excited, Near looked emotionless as ever and Alexa was attempting to drown her family out. When the triplets arrived at the school they were being stared at but not because they were the new students but because Near was wearing his typical outfit of white pyjama top and white jeans whilst playing with some small toy figures which Mum had brought him a couple of days before the move. Mika was wearing the school uniform, she was smiling at everyone in the hall trying to discover anyone who has the potential to be one of her friends. Alex, on the other hand, had her earphones shoved into her ears playing her All Time Low playlist to drown out the people surrounding her. She was wearing the school uniform but had her dark purple hoodie with the hood up covering her eyes and her guitar on her back._

 _One of the jocks of the school walked over to trio staring down at his new target, Near._

 _"You know pre-school is next door" He said to Near who just gave him an emotionless look which caused the jock to become angry, he wanted the boy to react. "I can take you there so you do not get lost" He carried on whilst hoping for a reaction but still got nothing._

 _Alexa noticed that the jock was harassing Near, so she pulled her earphones out then removed her hood from her head. Alex grabbed hold of Near's hand before saying to him but loud enough for most of the corridor to hear._

 _"Come on Near apparently, this moron is late for his pre-school classes" anger flared on the boy's face but before he could retaliate the two walked passed._

* * *

 _Ten minutes into lunch Mika came running over with three people trailing behind her, two girls and a boy. Alexa recognised that one was from her Maths class but the others were complete strangers._

 _"Alexa, Near I want to introduce you to Mei, Sayaka and Katsu" Mika introduced them before looking at Matt and Mello because Mika was not at headquarters yesterday she never met the two._

 _"Hello, it is nice to meet you, Alexa, Near" Mei said stretching her hand out to the two. Alexa grabbed the tips of her hand before shaking it whilst Near ignored it. Mika glared at her younger brother but said nothing._

 _"That's Matt and Marshmellow" Alexa said, Matt quietly snickered whilst giving a side glance at his boyfriend. Mello had gone completely red but before he could reply, the group of jocks from earlier approached their table._

 _"I see all the freaks are getting along" One of the jocks said._

 _"I see all the moron are best friends" Alexa replied causing all the angry eyes turn to face her._

 _"You are so dead" the one from earlier shouted before running straight towards her, Alexa dodged his attack. The boy had too much momentum which caused him to run full force into the window. Another one of his friends attempted to punch Alexa but she dodged him as well. The one who hit the window was preparing another attack but before he could execute it Mello punched him in the face sending him back into the window._

 _"I have this under control" Alexa said to Mello._

 _"I know but I could not just miss the party" Mellow replied before pressing his back against hers to face the two behind them. Alexa noticed that a teacher had entered the cafeteria which caused her to have an idea, when the next boy who had the balls to attack a girl was running towards her, she allowed him to hit her on the cheek._

* * *

 _Alexa and Near were left at the back of the group and had tried to run off but were always caught by Mika, one of Mika's friends kept glancing back at the two seeming like she wanted to say something to them but was not completely sure what but soon the words came and she slowed her pace so she was walking side by side with Alexa and Near._

 _"I am truly sorry that you had to be dragged into this" one of Mika's friends said – Mei, her name was, her expression showed that she was truly sorry but this only made Alex fell angrier._

 _"Yeah well drop dead" Alexa replied._

 _"That's rude," A voice said from behind the group, standing behind her was a pink haired boy, his eyes were brown and his skin was pale. He had a black beanie covering most of his hair and he was wearing a blue and white checked shirt which black skinny jeans and black converse. On his back was a portable keyboard._

 _"And you are?" Alex questioned._

 _"Ryunosuke, hey how are you" Katsu Tarou, the other male in the group said._

 _"All good Katsu" Ryunosuke replied._

 _"Did you hear about the murder?" Katsu said, there seemed to be a flash of guilt which passed through Ryunosuke's eyes for a split second and his friendly aura which surrounded him seemed to change for a couple of seconds which would not be picked up by a regular human being._

 _"Yeah, I knew Kaito" Ryunosuke answered._

 _"Less talking about death more shopping" Sayaka shouted before wrapping her arms around Ryunosuke and Katsu then pulled them toward the closest shop followed by Mei, and Mika who was completely unaware that her siblings were not following._

 _Alexa watched as her sister and her newly appointed friends walked off with this boy - Ryunosuke Tanaka, during Alexa's childhood she was brought up to suspect everything it was something that she learnt from her mother and the reports of the cases which her father had cracked._

 _Ryunosuke Tanaka, 14-years-old. Would have access to any room in the school for his music performance or practices and this means that he would be able to befriend anyone who he wanted to. 10% chance that he was the killer but there is still a 65% chance that accomplice. The only question is, is he doing this willingly or not?_

* * *

 _The was a sudden knock at the door which startled Ryunosuke but he could already sense who was standing behind the door, he had an urge to not open the door but he knew that it would be the worse decision that he could make if he did not face her anytime soon, so here he was hand on the door handle about to bring in his impending doom. Ryunosuke took a breath before opening the door, a fist collided with his cheek, then a foot came into contact with his stomach which forced his body backwards. He felt his back crash into the bookcase which was in the hallway._

 _"Please Alexa let me explain" Ryunosuke begged as another fist collided with his face, Alexa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him near her face._

 _"Start talking or I will kill you and no one will find your body" Alexa threatened then proceeded to drop Ryunosuke onto the floor._

* * *

 _The door opened and Alex raged in dragged a bruised and beaten Ryunosuke, he winced as she pushed him into headquarters._

 _"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! HE'S RESPONSIBLE!" Alex started to scream kicking Ryunosuke again with tears in her eyes. Everyone in the room looked at the commotion and Mika ran over pushing Alex away from Ryunosuke._

 _"Alex! Stop!" Mika struggled finally pushing her away and standing in front of Ryunosuke so she was unable to attack him._

 _Alex's eyes adjusted "Mika?" she questioned wondered how and when she'd gotten back. Looking at Mika's bruised body she wanted to punch and hit the life out of Ryunosuke but was confused as to why Mika was protecting him._

 _"Let me past" Alex growled still deathly eyeing Ryunosuke._

 _"No" Mika replied, Alex didn't understand and frankly Ryunosuke didn't either, he thought Mika would also be the one punching him, let alone protecting him after all that had happened._

* * *

 _L looked over at his daughter Alexa who was standing closely to Mika as was Near, Mika kidnapping had affected them in different ways but neither were going to let Mika out their sights until this woman was either locked up or dead preferably the latter._

 _L hated using plans where someone as bate but it was the only way to capture this woman red-handed. L signalled to others to come over to him which alert them that he had a plan._

 _"You have a plan" Mello said which was more like a statement than a question._

 _"Yes, but Light you are not going to like it" L answered looking over at his boyfriend how was now looking over at him with a questioning look on his face._

 _"I want to use Alexa as bate"._

 _"NO!" Mika, Light, Ryunosuke and Misa all shouted simultaneously._

 _"You do not know this woman she will kill her" Ryunosuke said._

 _"Wow thanks for the support" Alexa muttered before adding "I will do it"._

 _"No Alexa you are not, there has to be another way there is always another way" Light said._

 _"Yes, but once we figure it out then there will be more bodies" Alexa replied before turning to face her father._

 _"What do I have to do?" Alexa asked her father, her face showed determination and no one was going to talk her out of it._

 _"My plan is for Ryunosuke to inform the killer that Mika's sister will not drop the case and she will be at the school at tonight, we will have camera's hidden throughout the school and if she tries to do anything to harm Alexa then we will arrest her but Alex try your best to get a confession" L explained his plan._

* * *

 _Alexa looked over a Mika who has a worried look on her face, Alexa gave her a reassuring smile before saying._

 _"I will be fine Mika, I can take care of myself"._

 _"Yeah, that is what I am worried about" Mika replied._

* * *

 _Alex walked into the old music room, checking out the cameras that had been placed in there. She was quite calm for someone who was meeting a murderer, yes she wanted to kill the woman herself but this was it. She had to get Maki to confess on the cameras._

 _She turned her head to the opening door "Alexa, I presume" the woman spoke._

 _"I thought I was meeting Ryunosuke" Alex said pretending to be baffled she'd shown up._

 _"I'm afraid he couldn't make it" she stated simply._

 _"You killed him?" Alex asked knowing he was alive._

 _"No. Not yet. But if he keeps messing things up then I'll have to teach him a lesson" a creepy grin stretched on her face that made Alex uncomfortable._

 _"What about his brother?" Alex asked cautiously_

"What about his brother"

 _"Don't you have him..." Alex continued trying to get her to talk._

 _"Locked up, yes, with your sister so how about you drop the case and none of them gets hurt" Maki bargained._

 _"You better not touch Mika" Alex growled_

 _"Maybe" Maki laughed "I'm more into boys though but that doesn't mean more blood can't be spilt"._

 _"More blood? haven't you spilt enough?" Alex questioned_

 _"Only 4 bodies, dear, I have a few more targets yet" Maki confessed_

 _"So you'll kill them like you killed Mei!" Alex shouted_

 _"Yes, she was sweet wasn't she, your friend. Ryunosuke wasn't happy when I killed her, he's awfully sad. I had to find a way to 'cheer him up' you know" Maki grinned a smile that made Alex want to throw up. She was sick. She could hardly stand hearing the way she was talking now._

 _"You won't kill any more people"_

 _"They're only students, they're the ones that made me pay, told them about things we did and I'd done, it's their own faults really, well except Mei, I just did that to keep Ryunosuke in line" she purred_

 _"Why would you tell me all this? you want me to drop the case?" Alex asked_

 _"I figured you'd want to know the truth as your sister is involved and it's not like you're going to tell anyone anyway, are you? Don't want your sister to be killed"_

 _"I won't drop the case" Alexa started again and started to slowly head towards the door_

 _"I guess I'll just have to kill you then, and your sister, your deaths will keep the detectives occupied at least" Maki growled and started charging for Alex._

 _L and Light signalled the policemen as Alex was attacked._

 _Alexa collapsed to the floor as she watched as Maki being taken away by the police that L had on standby, her legs hurt from the knife slashes which Maki had caused. Light dashed into the room followed by Mika, Near and L who all attacked Alexa in a hug they all had seen the fight and Alexa's legs being slashed at but luckily it was not too deep but they would leave some scars._

 _Alexa melted into her family's arms, she was going to be alright, they were all going to be fine, no more murders._

Rico's eyes widened as she came to the end of her story, he pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"I am sorry that you had to go through all of that" Rico whispered.

"I am fine, I survived that and now I am here" Alexa said before pulling away and started to walk again with Rico right behind her.

Rico and Alexa pushed against the passageway door trying to force it open but it did not budge, Alexa and Rico looked at each other before they started pushing even harder. The door flung open and the pair tumbled into L's office, both their eyes were trained on the floor looking for Near's body.


	17. Chapter 17

"So you think he's okay?" Watari asked

Alex nodded "Yeah, we found a knock-out dart on the ground, so they must have just taken him hostage, his body isn't there"

Everyone shared hopeful glances. "Right, ready to go along with this plan then?" L asked.

"Let's take them down" Rico said.

They all arrived at the mafia headquarters, it was a big concreted building stood surrounded by dirt lanes and trees. Rico gave BB and Mello access to the security cameras and they could now monitor the guards.

Alex, Rico, Suke, Mika and all six boys along with BB were going in to ambush the building, readying their gear, L and Mello set on making distractions for the guards, while Watari looked after Light and Arin back at the house.

L and Mello found some explosive charges and they fitted a remote control to several things including bikes and cars, with everyone else ready to go, they set off a couple charges and watched as some guards moved. A couple more charges. Then they started the remote controls, a separated perimeter guards joined to make a group of 12, all calling in alerts on the mini explosions. Several chased after the driverless car and it was chaos.

"Right, Let's go. Stay in our teams okay, and don't get lost" Rico commanded as the group headed for an unguarded door.

Once they were inside Alex spoke up "Right, stick to your group plan unless you find Near, he's top priority!"

They separated, Alex with Rico and Akira, Suke with Mika and BB, Jewels and Chase and Azzai and Jacon.

Azzai turned the corner, leading his group, he kneed the guard standing outside the security room and punched him a few more times to make sure he was out. Chase used his card pass to open to sliding doors to the room where 3 stood weapons in hand, they would have seen the 4 of them coming on the cameras, but all four boys attacked at once, their strength overpowering the men. Jewels then sent a text to everyone confirming the security room was dealt with.

"It should be down here and to the right" BB said, following his digital map on his wrist. As they were about to turn the corner six guards did, with weapons ready they had obviously been alerted to the situation. BB took down one guard with his gun, then opted for combat with the next being at close range. Suke elbowed one guard in the face, causing him to fall into another guard, BB shot at the two when they fell to the floor together. Mika took care of the other two guards, punching one straight in the face to finish him off.

"You're so hot when you hit people" Suke commented with a smirk evident on his face.

"Thanks" BB smiled causing Mika to burst out into a laughing fit when the grin from Suke's face fell. Suke sighed as they went into the next room, taking down some people who weren't guards but worked for the Mafia, they headed to their next stop.

Rico, Alex and Akira headed for the weapon room. Easily taking down the guards outside, they went in only to see Near tied to a chair surrounded by more guards, taking them down they started to untie Near when they got a text.

"Everyone's finished, we just need to head out here now then" Akira said looking at the updates from everyone else.

"Right, Akira, you go and meet up the two teams and tell them we've got Near" Rico said and Akira left. Rico and Alex finished untying the ropes, Alex immediately hugged him "You know I was kidding right" she said

"I guess it's a family tradition to be kidnapped then" Near laughed while hugging her back.

"Look what we have here" a voice boomed

All three turned their heads to the door where Rico's father stood. "Is this funny to you Rico, ruining me, ruining my life's work and letting your girlfriend almost kill me" Marcus spat, he had a gun pointed towards them.

"I'm surprised you're alive" Alex laughed, making Rico smirk.

"I don't care if you're my dad, I hate you and we're leaving" Rico stated.

"You're not leaving, ever"

Alex charged towards Marcus, knowing he was going to fire his gun, she knocked it from his hands before he could. Both were at a disadvantage being injured, Marcus had landed a few punches at Alex so Rico stood in, reducing his father to a curled up figure lying on the ground.

"Rico... please" Marcus croaked.

Taking one last glimpse of his father, Rico pulled the trigger killing him. Alex held his hand silently and they made their way out with Near.

~4 months later~

Everyone was slowly healing after the long fight with the mafia, Wammy's house still had quite a few bullet holes in the walls but it was slowly being fixed with quite a few extra rooms which they had stumbled across apparently this house use to hide priests during Penal Times when there were being persecuted by law in England. They had found many religious artefacts along with a couple of skeletons. Everyone was living at Wammy's house, Jewels, Chase, Azzai, Jacon and Akira had officially left the mafia whilst Alexa and Rico had taken it over but do not tell L and Light that.

Light was being extremely strict to make sure that no one was keeping anything from them like the triplets and Ryunosuke had when the detective had come after them but everyone knew that he was only doing it because he was worried that someone would come after them and hurt his children. Everyone had started joking that his maternal instincts had doubled now they had Arin, Light always denies it but everyone including L does not believe it.

There had been a couple of times when Light in the middle of the night would come storming into any of the triplets' rooms to make sure that they were still there, and no one was plotting anything behind his back but this meant he discovered that Ryunosuke and Mika were sleeping in the same room and that nearly started world war three single-handily, lets just say Ryunosuke has become the master of hiding underneath Mika's bed whenever Light came storming in.

Watari had become the only person that the triplets were unable to hid anything from apparently he knew everything that they had been up to including Rico and Alex's relationship but decided not to inform either Light or L since he wants to see how Alexa, Near, Mika and Ryunosuke would be able to cope with a case without the help of their parents, Watari was currently not on Light's good side but then again any information which has been kept a secret from him was never going to be.

Alexa and Mika were stood in the kitchen raiding a large number of food supplies they had for a stakeout later that day. Alexa was keeping watch for her parents whilst Mika stuffed a bag with food and drinks.

"Hey Mika, I think there was must be something wrong with us" Alex suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Mika asked.

"Well, we both have boyfriends who are linked to killers, Rico's father was a mafia boss whilst well we all know what linked Ryunosuke to a killer" Alexa replied when Rico walked up to her, his face frowned in confusion but Alex did not explain.

"We are vetting any girlfriend/boyfriend you have" Mika and Alexa spoke as Near walked into the kitchen with his toys.

Mika dumped the bag of food and drinks in her van before she walked back inside the house, she snuck past her parents who were talking in the hallway and would immediately question her about what she was doing in the garage. Alex wandered around the house, she had nothing to do until they had to leave for the stakeout later that day, all her books had been read meaning she was unable to pass the time reading them. So, she decided to look for Mika and Ryunosuke, so she could pass time with them.

Alexa opened the door to the lounge where she heard Ryunosuke's voice.

"Gah" she shouted with what she saw, Mika straddling Ryunosuke's lap whilst they were making out passionately, the couple pulled away when they heard the door open.

"Sorry" Mika and Ryunosuke apologised at the same time once their eyes landed on Alex.

"Now, I am going to burn my eyes, so I will never have to see anything like that again" Alex said before turning away and leaving her sister and her boyfriend in peace.


End file.
